


Say you love me

by Foxgod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Gun Kink, Jealous sex, Knife Kink, Knife Play, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxgod/pseuds/Foxgod
Summary: Keith tilted his head back a little, literally looking down on Shiro with a haughty look as he gently pressed his foot against Shiro's clothed erection, his other foot pushing Shiro's shoulder so he had no choice but to lean backwards, giving Keith full view of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's brief shallura at the start but it doesn't go anywhere lmao, it's porn and also the first porn fic I've ever actually completed

Keith bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from glaring at the girl who currently had her hand around Shiro's arm. Despite the fact that Shiro had no interest in her, it annoyed him how she clung to him. Plus her laugh was obnoxious and hurt his ears. Lance was off somewhere, probably doing his job as a bodyguard properly and not sulking over hands touching Shiro, but Lance wasn't in a relationship with Shiro, so he wouldn't care.

Keith waved away the server offering him an alcoholic drink, though the offer was tempting, he didn't want anything to happen to Shiro because he slacked off. He didn't notice that Shiro had slipped away from Allura and over to him until he was poked in the cheek.

"Stop sulking." Shiro had a tiny smile on his face as he looked down at Keith. Keith just gave him a flat stare and went back to eyeing the crowd around them without replying.

"Are you gonna ignore me all night?" Shiro leaned against the wall next to him, tugging at the glove covering his prosthetic arm like he could feel the scratchy material.

"I'm working, Shirogane." Keith replied tersely, silently wondering what Shiro was doing.

"You look smad."

Keith had to resist the urge to tell him to shut up, cursing Lance and Pidge for showing him stupid internet words.

"I look like I'm focusing, like you should be doing with your girlfriend." The word tasted like dirt in his mouth, and apparently showed in the way he spoke, as Shiro slowly turned towards him again, hiding the hand curling around Keiths.

"Keith, don't. I don't like this anymore than you do, don't do this right no-"

"Allura is looking for you." Keith pulled away from him, crossing his arms. The quick tensing of Shiro's jaw was the only sign that Keiths reaction bothered him. Shiro nodded and turned, walking away from him and back to Allura. Keith watched him interact with her, smile at her, wrap his arm around her waist and kiss her cheek with a lump in his throat.

He knew he couldn't have that with Shiro when the two started sleeping together and when Shiro finally formally asked him out, but it still bugged him seeing how Shiro was so casual with all the girls his dad set him up with.

The ride to Allura's house was uncomfortable for Keith, he was next to the door, Shiro and Allura in front of him in the limo, the two were laughing and talking quietly. Keith tuned them out, smugly thinking about how it was his hands running down Shiro's body earlier, his mouth pressed against Shiro's.

Thankfully, they dropped her off soon enough and went back to Shiro's apartment, Shiro walking in front of Keith. Lance met them at the door and signed off for the night, he was a long range bodyguard and was only around for certain situations, Keith was close range, required to be around Shiro at all times by contract with, he had two days off a month but typically just spent them sleeping. He could remember one time he woke up at around eight at night and Shiro jokingly called him a kitten, not expecting Keith to turn red and squawk.

Shiro pressed Keith against the wall hard the second the front door was shut behind them, kissing him softly as he roughly pressed his body against Keiths, one hand cupping the back of his neck, the other gripping his hip tightly, standing in between Keith's legs. The gentleness of the kiss conflicting with the rough treatment from his body taking Keiths breath away. Keith bit at Shiro's lips, demanding he open them, but Shiro only pulled away.

"Say you love me." Shiro whispered, beginning to kiss down Keiths jaw, to his neck. Keith hesitated a moment only.

"No." And Shiro froze against him, lips pressed against Keiths neck, he knew that Shiro would have felt his pulse jump, and Shiro took a small step back, moving his hands until Keith was trapped inside of them. His eyes appeared to be darker and normal, and the look on his face...oh god the look on his face was almost enough to make Keith fall to his knees and start sucking Shiro off right then and there. He met Shiro's eyes with a defiant gaze, ignoring the heat pooling in his stomach and his rapidly growing erecting.

"You have to earn it today." Keith whispered, heart pounding in his ears. He licked his lips and swallowed hard, enjoying the way Shiro's eyes tracked the movement and the tiny bob of his adams apple. Keith slipped under his arm, brushing his fingers against Shiro's crotch as he walked to the bedroom, he heard his name and several swear words behind him as Shiro's shoes hit the floor, and then his boyfriend was obediently following him to the bedroom.

Keith spun and sat himself on the giant bed, putting one leg over the other and leaning back on his hands as Shiro walked over to him. When Keith decided he was close enough, he stopped him by putting his boot against Shiro's thigh. Shiro looked so hungry, like he was ready to push Keith down, rip his clothes off, and fuck him until he couldn't move anymore.

"Take my shoes off me." Keith ordered, smirking as Shiro obediently slid to his knees, nimble fingers making fast work of the knots, gently sliding the first shoe off of Keith's foot, he set it aside carefully, aware that Keith hated when Shiro just threw his stuff across the room, he did the same to the other shoe and then peered up at Keith, clad in all black, Shiro knew he had countless weapons on his body, and a bullet proof vest under his shirt. Shiro adored when Keith took charge like this, it got him off better than anything, but he also knew that Keith adored being ordered around, he secretly thought that was why Keith became a bodyguard.

Keith tilted his head back a little, literally looking down on Shiro with a haughty look as he gently pressed his foot against Shiro's clothed erection, his other foot pushing Shiro's shoulder so he had no choice but to lean backwards, giving Keith full view of him.

"Oh~? Is this because of me?" Keith's voice was mocking, Shiro's throat felt dry as he swore repeatedly in his head.

"Or is this because of her Shiro." The foot pressed against his crotch pushed down harder, Shiro whimpered, hips moving up to try and get more friction.

"Answer me." Keith ordered, Shiro forgot how to answer for a moment.

"Y-you, you caused this Kei-" He stopped when Keith narrowed his eyes at him, realizing his mistake.

"I mean.. kitten.. you did this, I'm hard because of you, always you, only you." Shiro's hands were in fists, the words came out rushed, breathless as Keith stared down at him.

"Mmm...You better not be lying, sir because I don't like people lying to me..." Keith said the word so easily, like he wasn't turned on in the slightest, and for all Shiro knew he might not be turned on. He opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Keith shook his head slightly, moving so Shiro was kneeling between his legs, so close to Keith's crotch. He shuffled forward slightly, hands moving up to gently rest on either of Keith's legs. When Keith didn't stop him, he nuzzled between his legs, quickly finding Keith's large erection and licking at it through his pants.

Keith ran his hand through Shiro's hair, watching as he licked and nuzzled at Keith's erection before giving a sharp tag, hearing a moan from the other male.

"Take my pants off." Shiro didn't hesitate, hands fumbling on the belt buckle slightly before he managed to pull it off, waiting until Keith stood up to pull them down to his ankles. Shiro had no idea how many times today Keith had taken his breath away just by existing, but he needed to stop before Shiro died. His boxers were black and matched his clothes, but they were Shiro's boxers, and they were just a bit too big for Keith.

Keith sat back down, jerking his head towards his pants, a signal that Shiro needed to hurry and move them away from where they were. He followed the silent order quickly, returning to Keith. He was still in his full suit jacket, and it was starting to get uncomfortably hot around his throat. Keith seemed perfectly comfortable in his clothes.

"Darling...kitten..." Shiro whispered, knees touching the edge of the bed, Keith had moved back slightly, just enough room on the edge of the bed for him to kneel between Keith's legs, but he wouldn't until he was given permission.

"Kneel down, Shirogane." The use of his last name made him whimper, Keith rarely used his last name in the bedroom, even if he had decided to be in charge that night, it was reserved for when he was really pissed off, and yet it still made Shiro's cock twitch in his pants, his very uncomfortably tight pants.

He kneeled between Keith's legs again, staring down at him as he waited for his next order.

"Untie your tie and unbutton your shirt." Shiro did so, the cooler air on his skin felt like a blessing, he didn't remove any of his clothes, just let them hang open. Keith's eyes roamed over his chest hungrily.

"God you're so hot..." The words were a murmur, Shiro barely heard them and his face flushed red, the color spreading down his neck. Keith smirked as he watched it happen.

"What do you want Shiro?"

His mind blanked at the question and he was silent for a moment, Keith staring up at him. Slowly, Shiro moved his hand up and traced it along Keith's jaw, moving so slowly was torture for him but he didn't want to be deprived of the opportunity to touch Keith.

Keith dropped his head back, giving access to his throat. Shiro ran his fingers over his pale throat gently, remembering how it looked when it was all flushed pink, his own fingers wrapped around it, squeezing as Keith moaned his name, one hand desperately gripping the bed sheets, the other clutching his arm tightly as if he were scared Shiro would stop squeezing.

Shiro leaned in, his lips brushing over Keith's cheek.

"Say you love me."

Keith slowly opened his eyes, tilting his head back up and slightly to the side. "Just like a kitten." Shiro had said once.

"No." He breathed the denial out as he hooked one leg around Shiro's hip, grabbing his arm and flipping them, pushing on his chest so Shiro was laying down, Keith straddling him. The movement stunned Shiro, and he gazed up at Keith, whos cheeks were flushed, lips pink and moist, perfect for kissing, or watching as they sucked his cock.

"You haven't earned that yet." Keith taunted, tugging his jacket off, revealing two guns in holsters, and god knows how many knives. He pulled one from the holster, holding it out to Shiro. The safety was on, and Keith didn't have his hand on the trigger, so Shiro knew it was safe. He licking around the barrel before putting it in his mouth, a harsh breath escaped Keith's mouth and he ground against Shiro roughly, causing Shiro to moan around the gun.

Keith repeated the process with the other gun, setting them both aside in the nightstand before straddling Shiro again, who had just finished wiping drool off his face. Keith started grinding down on Shiro immediately, smirking at the gasping moans that escaped his mouth.

"Keith baby- a h darling, kitten please beautiful boy." Shiro moaned as Keith started rubbing him through his pants. He wanted to grab Keith's hips and grind into him, to be in control so badly right now. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, toes curling as he whined.

"God you're desperate, a whining moaning mess." Keith purred as he slipped one of the knives out of its holder, not faltering once as he continued to grind against Shiro, who knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Only for you, always for you, you're the only one that can make me like this Keith only you only you." He blabbered, eyes shut tight.

Keith wrapped the rest of his knives inside his jacket and tossed it over to the couch, pausing in his teasing. Shiro opened his eyes a moment later, breathing ragged.

"Take my shirt off." Shiro pushed himself up quickly, tugging the shirt off of Keith's body. Keith tossed it next to the jacket on the couch.

"You're beautiful, so beautiful, so amazing and wonderful, so goddamned sexy." Shiro said the words quickly as he was pushed back until he was laying down.

"Mm I know." Keith traced the knife around Shiro's chest, Shiro didn't stop him, only stared up at him.

"Should I put 'Keiths property' here?" Keith tapped the knife on Shiro's left pec, Shiro whined and nodded, both of them aware that Keith wouldn't if Shiro didn't want him to.

"Please yes mark me as yours make me yours please." He begged, not ashamed of his actions in the slightest. Keith hummed quietly as he moved the knife across his skin, blood dribbling to the top, Shiro moaned quietly as he did so, and then it was over, too short for what he said he was going to mark him with.

"Mine." Keith stated, pressing his lips against Shiro's in a harsh kiss, biting at his lips. Shiro gently rested his hands on Keith's hips, kissing back eagerly, whining when Keith moved back again.

"Up against the pillows." Keith moved off Shiro to allow him to crawl to the back of the bed and lean against the pillows, blood had dripped down his chest, but neither were worried, his skin had barely been broken. Keith grabbed the lube and a condom, returning to Shiro and straddling him again. He sat the two on the side of Shiro, giving a soft roll of his hips and making Shiro whimper.

Shiro wasn't normally this vocal, unless it was a situation like this, he knew Keith enjoyed hearing his voice so he was as loud and vocal as Keith wanted.

"You're so cute like this, whimpering and helpless underneath me, just wanting to be inside me." Keith cooed as he took Shiro's hand and pressed it against his own throbbing erection, rubbing against Shiro's hand. Shiro swallowed, breathing heavily as he palmed Keith through his boxers.

"Can I...?" Shiro's voice trailed off, Keith leaned back to give Shiro better access to his body. Shiro immediately tugged his boxers down lower, aware of Keith's stare. He wrapped his hand around Keith's cock slowly, wishing ever so slightly that he had sat straighter so his head wasn't in Keith's line of sight unless he looked up.

"Your hand is sweaty." Keith slid his hands into Shiro's hair, rocking his hips slightly so Shiro would move his hand. He allowed a soft moan to slip from his lips when Shiro ran his hand back up to the top of Keith's cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit and pressing gently before moving his hand down again, he continued to stroke Keith's dick slowly, wiping pre cum over the head when it dribbled out.

"You're so beautiful Keith, so beautiful on my lap, letting me touch you like this, you're perfect." Shiro whispered, sliding his prosthetic hand onto Keith's hip, Keith hummed happily at his words, sliding one hand to grab Shiro's prosthetic and moved it to his chest. Shiro understood easily enough and began fondling his nipples while stroking his cock, pinching and rolling one between his fingers.

"That's enough." Keith murmured, pushing himself back so he was sitting between Shiro's legs. Shiro wiped his hand on his pants, watching Keith. It was always frustrating when Keith was in charge because Shiro never knew what he was going to do.

"Hand me the lube, then pull yourself out, let me see how hard I made you, Sir." He purred the words out, kicking his boxers onto the floor and let his legs fall over Shiro's, spread wide, giving Shiro a full view of him and it would allow Shiro to watch as he fingered himself. Shiro handed him the lube, unzipping his pants and sliding his hand inside, pulling his erection out while he watched Keith squeeze some of the lube on his fingers.

Keith rubbed his entrance lightly, letting his head fall back all the way and moaning, now his fun would really begin. Slowly, he slid one finger inside him, wiggling his hips slightly, the way he did when giving Shiro a lap dance.

"Are you touching yourself?" Keith asked, closing his eyes as he slowly fingered himself, pressing a second finger inside of himself and moaning as he did it.

"Yes..god you're so hot Keith, you look stunning like that, with your legs spread apart and two fingers inside you...I want you so bad it hurts to not be inside you." Shiro's voice was choked up, the show had just started and he sounded like that already? This would be more fun than Keith knew.

Keith dropped his body back, laying flat on the bed as he continued to finger fuck himself, moaning as he rubbed at his prostate, his other hand slid over his thighs, between his legs and slowly curled around his leaking cock, he could Shiro moaning and whimpering, saying how much he wanted to be inside Keith, to touch Keith, but he ignored him, sliding a third finger inside himself.

"Mm god I'm so tight Shiro, so tight and hot inside, I'm not nearly full enough, I want you in me Shiro, I want your cock in me fucking me until I'm a mess." Keith keened loudly, feeling the bed shift towards him, he grinned.

"Sit back, I didn't say you could touch, only that I wanted you to touch." Shiro groaned, and the bed shifted back again, he thought he heard Shiro say 'fucking tease'.

"What was that love?" Keith asked, a moan ending his sentence. Shiro stuttered out a reply, a quick 'nothing'. Poor Shiro, had no idea what to do, Keith had never denied him for this long, and certainly not after saying something like that.

Keith slid his hand up his chest, slicking a tiny bit of pre cum over his chest as he began playing with his nipples, moaning about how much he needed Shiro inside of him.

"Please-" Shiro's voice caught and broke off, desperation in his voice. "Please Keith, kitten, darling please let me touch you, let me hold you, I've been good please please fuck I need you so badly."

Keith grinned and slid his fingers out, missing the sensation immediately but knowing he was about to have something much, much larger inside of him. He pushed himself up, staring at Shiro, who was breathing heavy, his cock wet and dripping all over his hand. Slowly, Keith moved so he was straddling Shiro again, a quick order not to touch him made Shiro fist his hands in the sheets, a pained groan slipping from his mouth.

Keith pushed Shiro's chin until he was looking at the ceiling, starting to bite and lick at Shiro's neck, marks he could easily cover up, marking from the middle of his neck up to his ear.

"Do you love me Shiro?" Keith whispered softly, grabbing the condom with one hand.

"Yes yes god yes I love you so much Keith." Shiro gasped out, tensing slightly as Keith rolled the condom over his cock.

"Do you deserve to be inside me?" Keith lined himself up, pressing Shiro's cock against him, holding it in place with one hand.

Shiro shook his head, whispering that he didn't deserve to be inside Keith after everything he did earlier.

"Do you want to be inside me?" A desperate nod of Shiro's head.

"Yes god yes I want you so badly Keith-" Keith moved his hip, taking all of Shiro's cock in one swift movement, moaning quietly as Shiro cut off with a soft moan, Keith felt his thighs flex under him, a small sign that Shiro was struggling to not start thrusting up inside of Keith.

"You're so biiiig ah, you always fill me up perfectly." Keith crooned, rocking his hips and taking Shiro's face into his hands, kissing him softly as he started slowly bouncing on his lap, moaning happily into the kiss.

Keith broke the kiss, pressing himself tight against Shiro's chest as he continued to lift himself with his knees, aching slightly from the fast entry. He dug his fingers into Shiro's back, whimpering every time his cock brushed against the small bundle of nerves inside him, his cock jumping and dripping.

"Touch me." He finally gave in, knees going slack as he slumped against Shiro, just wanting to be fucked into oblivion by him, fucked until was bruised and sore, aching all over and struggling to walk straight in the morning.

Shiro's hands flew up to his sides, holding his hips tight enough they would bruise, as if worried Keith would take it back, gripping him like his life depended on it as he started thrusting up into Keith.

"O-oh god Shiro!" Keith yelped, dragging his fingers down Shiro's clothed back as pleasure shot through his body, toes curling tight. "Please god just fuck me!" He had completely given in to Shiro.

Shiro rolled them over, tugging Keith's legs around his waist, using one hand to prop himself up, the other clutching at Keith's waist as he began fucking into him harder, a growl ripping from his throat when Keith's fingers dug at him through the material, clutching at him harshly. Keith was moaning and meeting every thrust, face pressed tight against Shiro's neck as he shook against his body.

"You're so hot inside, so hot and tight always tight, like you were made just for me." Shiro growled through gritted teeth, trying to not cum already. He felt Keith tighten around him, legs pressing tight around Shiro's waist.

"Sh- oh, fuck-"Keith jerked hard as Shiro gave a hard thrust, cock slamming right into his prostate, his head went fuzzy as he moaned, almost screamed through a harsh bite on Shiro's shoulder. He shook hard as his head cleared, already so close to cumming.

"Shi-ro I'm gonna cu-um!" He kept his eyes shut tightly as Shiro continued to pull out, almost all the way, and then slam back inside him brutally fucking Keith. Keith felt a hand wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly, an obvious statement that he wasn't going to cum just yet.

"No." Shiro breathed, slowing his rapid thrusts until he was just grinding up against Keith, barely moving inside him. Keith desperately moved his hips, trying to get Shiro to fuck him again.

"Say you love me." Shiro murmured, continuing to move slowly inside of Keith, wanting this one thing before he allowed Keith to cum.

"I-I love you fuck Shiro I love you, you know I love you." Keith's voice was choked up and tight. Shiro grinned and pulled out, slamming back into him hard, moving hid hand on Keith's cock to match his thrusts. Keith shook hard, a scream ripping from his lips, back arching as he came, cum splatting on both of their chests.

Shiro continued to thrust into him roughly, slamming into him one last time and moaning loud as he came, hips rocking and jerking as he rode his orgasm out. He slumped on top of Keith, needing a moment to catch his breath.

"Babe.... that was amazing." He whispered, sliding himself out of Keith, who whined as he wasn't full anymore. "You were amazing, Keith."

Keith was breathing heavy, eyes shut as he recovered from the brutal fucking, slowly he cracked one eye open, watching Shiro as he tied the condom off and tossed it in the garbage before grabbing wipes and returning to Keith, gently wiping the mess off of his chest.

"I'll be right back." He pressed a soft kiss to his lips before slipping into the bathroom. Keith was dozing when an arm slipped around him.

"You can't sleep naked love." Shiro helped him stand up and put on pajama pants, Keith stealing kisses when he could, and then he was being pushed on the bed, blanket pulled out from under him and tossed into the clothes hamper.

Shiro quickly found a replacement blanket and changed before returning, wrapping an arm around Keith, who nuzzled up against Shiro.

"We should do that again some time." Shiro flipped the light off, kissing Keith's head as he giggled.

"Mmm sure, next time you won't even need to make me jealous." Keith responded sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit to the notes: I have two more fics in the works, if you have a request go ahead and comment, I only write Sheith and Shklance, and I won't promise I'll write the fic either. If it's interesting enough I might.


End file.
